Like a rock
by gaining-altitude
Summary: The only thing that can penetrate this rock, is a sword. Or possibly a boomerang. A Series of short Drabbles. TophSokka
1. Sleepless nights

Appa grunted quietly as the foursome drifted through the night air. All were sleeping and even Appa was starting to doze, all but one that is.

Toph was wide awake; she sat gripping appa's saddle letting the cool night air comb through her bangs. Her milky blue eyes were watering slightly and she would have liked to think it was just because they were dry but she knew that wasn't the case…

flash back

"_Big headed jerk!"_

"_Well at least I'm not stubborn!"_

_Sokka and Toph were yelling at each other more fiercely than usual, Katara and Aang had both tried to break them up but it was no use._

"_Who you calling stubborn!?"_

"_Oh I'm sorry PRINCESS, did I offend you?"_

"_Don't call me that!!!" Toph shrieked and bended a rock at his head. _

"_ow! Jeez Toph why do you have to be so harsh! Can't you just act like a girl for once!?"_

"_Can't you not act like an idiot for once!?"_

"_I'm not an idiot!" Sokka was growing red in the face and was getting a headache from trying to think about what to yes next._

"_No Sokka you're a genius, with all those amazing plans and ooh with that boomerang! Oh yes how MANLY is that!!! Why don't you quit pretending to be so tough! I'm a girl and I'm tougher than you!!"_

_Sokka had enough he took a step closer and stood tall._

"_Well at least 'I'm not some pampered stubborn and grubby little BLIND GIRL!"_

_Toph began to shake and tears ran down her cheeks, _

"_Ya I may be blind but im a better person than you'll ever be! Sokka I HATE YOU!!!"_

_And with that she ran off, Aang and Katara had tried to comfort her but she had pushed them away, she was too miserable for even momo to comfort her._

end flashback

Toph sighed and went back to blankly gazing into no where.

Sokka felt horrible, like the most idiotic jerk in the universe and maybe he was. He couldn't believe he had staid that to Toph, Toph! Of all people, he knew deep down there was something about her that made him so seductive towards her. He made him feel important and strong and comforted him whenever there was a full moon. (He suspected Katara of Toph sudden knowledge of what happened in the South Pole.) He didn't understand why he felt that way but somehow he knew he did.

Sokka heard Toph toss and turn which was unlike her. When she started to sob Sokka sat up and slowly crawled over to her, he tried to be quiet but she heard him coming before she had the chance to ask who it was he wrapped is arms around her protectively.

"I know your mad and you don't want to listen to me but please…just hear me out okay?" he hadn't intended on asking her permission but she nodded her head rubbing against his chest.

"Okay to start I might as well say im sorry, I mean god Toph I donno what possessed me to say that but you have to know that I would never pompously say that to you. I would never do or say anything to hurt you I care about you so much Toph I don't want to see you hurt. I know you probly hate me but im just so sorry…" he took a deep breath before he finished,

"And I want to tell you, you were right, everything you said about me was true, but nothing, nothing I said about you was. Just consider that." He began to release her but Toph stopped him.

"Sokka?" she said quietly.

"Yea…?"

"I'm sorry." Sokka didn't want to argue with her he sat closer to her and just watched her for a minute. Than he leaned closer and gently pecked her on the lips. Toph's face grew hot and red and she gently leaned against him. His heart hammered in her ear and she began to doze. His arms snaked around her in a protective grasp.

"Sokka?" she whispered.

"Yea Toph?"

"I don't hate you…" he closed his eyes.

"Thanks Toph." He began to drift asleep.

"No I mean I really don't hate you." He opened and eye and smiled.

"I no Toph"she began to sleep to the rhythm of his heart but before she did she swore she heard him mutter something, but It might have been her imagination because it couldn't have been what she heard.

"I love you too Toph."


	2. Toph's story

**Okay so this is a random fic I came up with, it was supposed to be a longer story but I didn't have the time to write it. I hope you enjoy it! ;) **

**Yours truly- Gaining altitude. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tales and Hand Holding. **

It was a fairly warm day; a light breeze blew through the western air temple and ruffled her hair. Perfect day to just lie around and do nothing, and that's exactly what Toph intended on doing. As she leaned back against one of the pillars on the edge of the cliff all the thoughts that were troubling her all week just drifted away into nothingness. Everything was perfect until…….

"Were you always blind?" Toph sat up when she heard this, Sokka had always been fairly predictable but every so often he would pop something new and totally shock her.

"Uhh…" that one syllable was all she could say at the moment. Her mind blanked for a moment.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have too." He crossed his arms over the rock and layed his chin on his hands.

"No, I'm fine with it, it was just, not something I expected you to ask." Sokka shrugged.

"I've just always wondered."

"Oh okay." Toph Paused for a second and just looked at Sokka. He looked back patiently.

"No. I wasn't always blind." She finally stated, she hadn't ever really told anyone what happened so it was a whole knew feeling to her. But a familiar sadness that hadn't risen in years.

"How did it happen than?" He stood up and moved so she was on the rock next to her.

"It's complicated, but I guess I have to tell someone sometime." Sokka became worried; Toph was being unusually quiet and peaceful, no harsh tones in her voice or anything. She almost seemed sad.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me." Toph nodded.

"I will, it might be good to get the whole mess out of my system so…" she took a deep breath.

"Do you remember my earth bending teacher, back home?" Sokka nodded, she felt the vibrations and continued. "Well he wasn't my first teacher." Sokka shifted closer urging her to go on.

"My first teachers name was Kamin. He was a real earth bender, one of the best." Toph paused, she had to admit to herself fit was hard to talk with Sokka so close. She felt his breath on her face. It made her freeze up, but none the less she went on.

"I remember how blue the sky was that day."

Flashback

"_Little one, you have to curve your foot more to get added strength. You can feel the earth better that way."_

_Toph did as she was told and sure enough the rock shot out with twice the strength. It was always that way, whatever Sensei Kamin told her to do; let it be bend your knees more or tucking your elbow it always made such a difference. _

_Sansei Kamin had created three targets for Toph, each using earth banding to either hover or rotate. _

_With her hair up Toph could feel the sun beating on the back of her neck. Trails of sweat dipped down her face and under the blindfold she was wearing. She concentrated feeling the light vibrations of the targets, it was hard for her, the movements weren't so clear so she had to take her time, suddenly she curved her foot and lifted a large rock out of the ground, in a spit second she shot it forward and smashed in the first target, but instead of taking the time to grab another rock she used the debris from the first target to smash the second and the same with the third. She stood still panting and took off her blind fold. _

"_Good job, little one. Clever and creative, lets take a break, its hot and you don't want to dehydrate yourself." Toph nodded and sat down next to him against a wall, gulping down her water in a rush. _

"_Slow down there! I don't want to see you choke." He made her dink slower. _

_Toph looked at her sensei as he began to describe to her different earth bending techniques. _

_She took in his long brown hair bombed back, his tattoo on his broad shoulders, muscular body and tattooed arms. Sensei Kamin was Toph's only friend and like a father to her. She loved his technique of teaching her to see through the earth to predict her opponent's moves. _

"So wait a second." Sokka interrupted her story. "He's the one who taught you to the whole 'see through earth' thing?" Toph nodded. "I thought that came naturally after you became blind."

"No stupid." She punched him in the arm. "If that were the case all blind earth benders could do that."

"Okay, okay, continue."

"Well, after our break we went back to training, soon it was sundown and I headed home…

_Toph shivered in the cool air. She quickened her pace, but soon she heard voices coming from down the road._

'_Hurry up there, we don't have all night.' There was a loud noise as three men appeared in Toph's view.  
'Do you want to wake the whole city!? Keep it quiet!'_

_Toph watched the three men load some cargo into a large cart. It was obvious they were up to no good._

_This was when Toph decided to be heroic._

'_Hey! You three put down the baggage and step away from the cart. Not the most original line. _

'_Eh? Looks boys, the wee little tyke thinks she can match us?' they burst out laughing. But stopped when a spray of rocks showered them. _

'_Oh? So it earth bends does it.' They made her sound like an animal more than a person. Toph went to bend again but the main guy had picked up a bolder and shoved it at her, she wasn't thinking and it hit her right in the middle sender her into a wall. _

"I still have the scar from that." Toph lifted up her shirt to show in a large scar under her belly button. Sokka ran his finger over it and she shivered, his hands were warm. She put her shirt down again.

"You still haven't answered my question." He coughed, her hip was touching his she was nearly leaning on him, and he wished she was.

"I'm getting to it."

_Toph felt a shudder of pain run through her body. During the time she had hit the wall, a man skinnier than the first one had stepped over her, she kicked at his legs but he didn't budge instead he grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. _

'_What should we do with her boss?'_

"_Meh, throw the brat in the river.' Toph couldn't breathe. Suddenly a rock pillar came out of the earth and smashed the skinny man grasping Toph in the head. He went flying._

'_What the?' _

'_Sensei!' Toph smiled a toothy grin and ran over to her teacher. _

'_Stay back little one.' Sensei Kamin warned. Toph reluctantly obeyed. _

_The battle started off slowly. The sensei was quick witted and talented, he had both men down easily, but, to the earth benders dismay, the two thieves had friends. Before Toph and Sensei Kamin had the chance to think, there were already another twelve thieves surrounding them; and some of them were benders._

_Immediately Sensei flicked his wrist and bended a ripple from the earth to knock over one of the men, he fell but reclaimed his balance quickly. Two men shot out pillars at Sensei Kamin, he dodged one but the second smashed into his shoulder, he staggered back and quickly shot out two rocks at the two knocking them over. While Sensei was fighting off another three a sixth thief was coming up behind. Unfortunately for him; Toph was there. She quickly bended two slabs of earth around him and threw him to the side.  
_

'_Yes!' Toph cheered gleefully, mostly too her self and decided to have some more fun. She took out one other man with a series of shots and was on to a third when she noticed that sensei was beginning to fall back. She ran to help but before she had the chance, another thief had come up behind her with a bottle in his hands. Sensei noticed this and saw the poison before Toph did.  
_

'_NO! TOPH!' he ran to her, Toph spun around to see the man ascending upon her. She screamed but still attempted to bend, so sis sensei. There pieces of earth hit and ended up knocking out the man, and the poison…right into Toph's eyes. _

"I remember how much it stung, the pain, I remember crying and sensei picking me up, carrying me to my parents' doctor. I was so scared, when I woke up and everything was dark." Sokka felt Toph shudder against him.

"My parents didn't believe it was such an accident, they blamed Sensei Kamin for my misfortune and had him sent to jail." Toph began to cry. 

"It was my fault he was sent away, I was scared to speak up. So I let them send him away to rot." Toph choked on her words, Sokka looked at his friend, trying to maintain control. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt heat rise to her cheeks and felt her thin arms wrap around him.

"Toph I'm so sorry I brought it up. It must have been so hard on you."

Toph pulled away, and Sokka brought his hands to her face to wipe away her tears. He face turned red with his palm rested against her cheeks, he left it there. Her eyes were so beautiful, unlike any color he's ever seen, the light jade seemed to reflect the sunlight, he leaned in closer, her hot breath danced across his face, he feel this eyes begin to close as he leaned closer. Toph felt her hand pressing against Sokka's chest, applying just the amount of pressure to feel his muscles tense. She felt his hand slide behind her neck so his thumb was resting in front of her ear.

Toph leaned forward to close the gap, she felt his lips millimeters away…

"What are you two up to?" a voice cut through there moment. They pulled away as Katara stepped into view. 

"Nothing!" they both replied, Although Sokka was still holding Toph's hand.

"Alright, well dinners almost ready so don't be long", she walked off.

Toph and Sokka looked at each other and blushed. With there fingers still in twined they stood.

"So..." Sokka coughed, and finally dropped her hand. "I'm hungry lets go eat."

He turned to walk back to where Aang and Katara were when Toph stopped him. 

"Sokka, tomorrow it's your turn to tell the story." She grinned wolfishly. Sokka smiled, he couldn't wait. 

**Ps. Give me some Sorry ideas on your reviews, I'll add them as chapters and dedicate them to the creator. 3**


	3. So small

**I don't own avatar blah blah blah enjoy! 3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was still so amazed at how small she was.

How could such a powerful person be so tiny? When thinking of power the word 'big' always seemed to co-exist with it. But not in Toph's case, yet as tiny as she was she could still take on anyone three, four times their size! He didn't understand how much strength she put into moving earth, how she does it!? And metal! She was only twelve and had uncovered an amazing fact no fifty year old bender could contemplate. When she bended the earth she was surely in her element, it suited her.

"Sokka…" 

Those tiny hands and feet, how much destruction they could conduct. She looked so sweet and innocent sometimes but Toph was anything but. But even though he knew her he still found her irresistibly cute.

"Sokka?"

She had saved his life so many times. And she was nearly a foot smaller than him! But he loved how she still needed him. Suki didn't need his protection. But Toph did, she was blind and sometimes she needed his help to see, in the air for instance; when her tiny hands gripped his arms.

"Sokka!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. It was Toph who was looking at him quizzically. 

"What?" was that the lightest shade of blush in her cheeks?

"You've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes, you haven't moved a muscle and I can feel your eyes on me."

Sokka turned red and sat up straight.

"Umm, well I…" he scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. 

"Whatever, I just don't get you sometimes." Toph went back to splashing the cool water in the pool where her feet were healing.

Sokka smiled and stood to sit next to her, he risked one quick glance.

She still didn't seize to amaze him.

**Does anyone want to give me a good idea for a longer one? I want to do one when there a few years older so I can add more passionate romance. R&R**


	4. Jumping to conclusions

**This Lovely Story is for the amazing **_**PashaKovalevFangirl205!!!!!!!**_** This idea was amazing, and utterly brilliant!!  
Hope you all love it 3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka noticed it immediately. It wasn't like Toph to ignore him, her usual self would be all up in his face 24/7 and ever since they had gotten together she had begun to spend even more time at his side. It was a need and want they both shared. So when this whole 'avoiding' thing started Sokka became suspicious and worried. Even at age 21 Sokka was still suspicious and over reactive, he was always worried some other guy would come along and take Toph from him; she was strong, fun, smart and not to mention beautiful. After Toph 'blossomed' her beauty knocked Suki out the door, she was almost as radiant as Yue, and at least to Sokka she was.

So of coarse he didn't take the avoiding as just a spur of the moment like her time of the month, or just being moody. No Sokka thought far and beyond that.

"Hey, earth to Snoozles…" Toph had poked her head in his door.  
"Hmm... yeah?"

"I'm going down to the market with Katara for a bit, you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good, no wait! My jerky stash is low, can you pick some up?" 

"Already on the list." She smiled and left.

A Knew thought crossed Sokka's mind, ten minutes later he followed her out.

Sokka had been living with Toph for almost a year now, so he had picked up a few things. Following her for instance, you had to chance your walking pattern. He caught up with the two girls easily walking behind them as if he had a staggered step. It was hard to hear them with all the noise but he managed to take in a few words.

"No! Toph for how long?"

"Only a week or so."

"Well when you did guys start, you know." Toph scratched the back of her neck.

"A little while after we moved in…" Toph blushed thinking back.

"Toph!"  
"Hey-" a cart passed by ruining the sentence.  
"Well no matter you have to tell him sometime and soon, I'm surprised you've hidden it for this long. Sokka's usually watching for this kind of thing."  
"He's been suspicious of something that's for sure."

Sokka's jaw dropped as he froze in place. One horrible thought coursed through his mind;

Was Toph cheating on him?!

After Sokka had run home in a weak attempt to run away from his thoughts, he sat in his room pacing like a mad man and talking to himself. 

"She would never its Toph! There has to be another explanation."

"Well you don't know that, maybe she's lost her interest in you?"

"But just last week she said she loved me!"

"Hm, well that was then this is know."

"But-"

"Just face it you heard what they said." 

"What am I supposed to do!?"

"Break it with her before she does with you."

"But its Toph!"

Sokka sat down on their bed head in his hands, he felt like crying. He loved Toph so much, it wasn't like her to do this and yet…

Sokka walked over to his dresser and dug around in one of the droors until he found a small wooden box. Inside was a small stone ring, smooth and shining in the light, it was made completely of a rare and expensive rock supposedly great for bending. A tear ran down is cheek, one more month and he would have got down on one knee, held out the ring and popped the question. But after this… how could he?

Just then Sokka heard the door open. 

"Sokkkaaaa!!" she called out her voice ringing through the small house. He quickly put the ring away and dried his eyes. Finally he left the room and stood facing her a determined look in his face. 

"Hey snoozles, I got your jerky and some-" Sokka cut her off short. 

"Toph are you having an affair?" Toph dropped her jaw and stared in his general direction, a hurt look in her eyes.

"Sokka! How could you ask that!?"

"You've been avoiding me lately and I heard you and Katara talking in the market..."

"You spied on us! Sokka of all the low-"

"Hey, I was worried okay I just wanted to know if you were cheating on me and it sounded that you were!" Toph was fuming and beginning to yell.

"Are you insane? If you took a minute to think you'd notice that you're the only guy I could ever consider being with! You'd notice that I've never even talked about another guy or thought to be with one!" Sokka was taken back. 

"But you and Katara-"   
"Were talking about the fact that I'm carrying your child not with another man!" Sokka stood still frozen in place, did he just hear what he thought. Toph took a deep breath realizing what she had just said. 

"Sokka, I'm pregnant."

It took about five minutes for Sokka to realize what this meant.

"So, me and you...I'm going to be a…" he smiled.

"Whoohoo!!!" Sokka couldn't help but jump up and punch his fist in the air. He grabbed Toph and planted a big fat kiss on her lips. She smiled as he cheered.

"I'm gonna be a Dad!"

**Hope you guys liked it! It was fun to write haha. Okay so anymore ideas for drabbles send them in your reviews as well as any ideas for a longer story with them about 4-5 years older, Thanks so much to all of you!! **


	5. Pros and Cons of Sore feet

**I don't own avatar… if I did there would be waaayyyy too much tokka for the show to even be called avatar. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toph hated the fact that she couldn't use her feet. It made her mad, frustrated and helpless. But there were the upsides to this. For one Katara put her up to doing less work, that meant more free time for Toph. But because she couldn't walk that free time was usually wasted by lying in bed, or playing with her meteorite bracelet.

Another good thing was the fact that she didn't have to get up to get her food, or any other needs. They were delivered to her, and usually by Zuko (it was her fault she couldn't walk after all) she had to admit she enjoyed it.

Another great thing was all the time she spent with Sokka, he was constantly fluffing her pillows and making sure she was comfortable. And not to mention carrying her everywhere. Of course it got extremely annoying, Toph had to admit she enjoyed the attention from him as well as all the touching that was involved in pampering someone.

Her greatest joy was when Sokka came in one night to find her even more upset than usual. 

"_I just can't stand not being able to 'see' properly. Sure I can feel with my hands but it's not the same." Sokka nodded, Toph didn't know whether he really did understand or not but she suspected he did. _

"_You could always learn to walk on your hands." He shrugged. Toph looked at him sideways.  
"Ya Sokka that's what I'll do." She rolled her eyes.  
"Hey it was just a suggestion."  
"Ya, a bad one." _

_Despite Toph's mood Sokka stayed with her for hours that night, hours before she fell asleep and hours after. Once he was positive she was sound asleep he planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth and whispered.  
_

"_Don't worry Toph; I'll be your eyes." _

_Little did Sokka know; Toph was very good at faking sleep. _

So all in all, the price she had to pay for her burnt feet was worth it. About five minutes later Sokka poked his head in. 

"Hey how are the feet?" Toph shrugged.

"Not much different." Sokka nodded and sat beside her.  
"Aang arranged a meeting to decide what to do next, you ready?" Toph nodded and this time when he slid his arms under her thighs and back, she felt something more than just courtesy.

**Hope you liked it! Send me more story ideas, im getting writers block! Keep up with the R&R looove them!  
3**


	6. Senses

**Okay this is just something short that I wrote up to keep you guys temporarily satisfied and to know that I haven't given up on you guys. I might edit it in the future or something thought. I hope you guys don't completely hate it. Haha.  
Keep sending me ideas, I'm working on an idea sent already called "bird song" that I hope will be done soon. **

**Keep reading!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Because Toph was Blind her other senses were much more acute than more peoples. When she was all alone in her room at the sir temple it didn't matter, but when Sokka came in whey went crazy.

She could hear his heavy breathing and his soft whispers as he broke the barrier that usually was around her and leaned in closer.

She could smell the sweat and dirt form a hard day's work on his clothes, as well as charred ashes from when Zuko and he got into a fight.

She could feel the strength in him as his arms snaked around her pulling her closer, every movement carved into her mind.

She could taste that day's meal on his lips as he kissed her, she could taste that Sokka taste she had imagined but never dared t find out.

Since their eyes were closed she thought she was missing out on nothing until he pulled away, she could feel his eyes lingering over her. If only she could do the same.

If only she could see him.


	7. Birdsong

**This Story is for the lovely **_**Winnie Beatles **_**who came up with this amazing story!**

**Enjoy!**

**BIRDSONG**

Sokka had to admit the best time on his 'schedule' was when Aang and Katara went off waterbending (or so they say). Of course Sokka was a little uneasy with leaving those two alone but if he had to chose any guy for Katara it would have to be Aang, so he let the feeling pass. But anyways, he loved when they went off cause that meant he was alone with Toph. Over time Sokka and Toph had become best friends (and maybe more?) he loved spending time with her. Today instead of staying at camp and playing cards or a rousing game of charades they decided to go for a walk in the forest.

After some time of walking and talking they suddenly grew silent for a bit. Sokka didn't mind, silence wasn't awkward between them at all, plus there was the mysterious forest sounds all around them that created a certain mood. Sokka sneaked a glance at Toph, he was shocked to see she was smiling…and her steps were gentler and her hands weren't clenched into fists but rather swinging at her sides gracefully.

"You feel okay Toph?" Toph looked at him questionably.

"Yeah…why? Do I look sick?" Sokka laughed. 

"No, you look happy." She smirked.

"So what's the problem?"

"No problem, I just never see you like this, almost gentle…like cute even." He smiled when she blushed slightly.

"Well I am happy, and…I don't know I just feel good."

"It's cause I'm here isn't it?" he said in a very cocky manner. Toph laughed and nudged him lightly.

"Sure Sokka it's because you're here." Toph smiled as a Squrrelsparrow chirped in a nearby tree. "And cause of that." Sokka listened.

"You like birdsong?" He didn't know that.

"Yeah…because I'm blind sound is one thing I can really enjoy…and I love nature, so when nature can make its own sound it's kind of perfect." Sokka smiled he loved seeing her like this, so open, like her rock exterior just broke. Sokka got an idea; he started to whistle like the birds.

"Sokka, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to the birds." He said proud and continued.

"Oh really?" He nodded.  
"Yup," there was a light hesitant before her reply.

"Well…what are they saying?" she asked curiously.

"There asking me who the pretty girl beside me is…" Toph turned red, they had stopped walking.

"And?"

"And... I said pretty? Ha! Toph isn't pretty…" She thought she was going to cry as she said that. "No she's Beautiful!" Her heart pounded with embarrassment and relief.

He continued to whistle.

"Now what are they saying?" Toph stepped closer to him, she could feel the heat coming off his body, and she felt his heart speed up and brushed up against him.

"Well they asked what I thought of you, and I told them I thought you were for one the greatest earth bender on the planet. Then I told them that I also think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met because you don't care what others think of you, your string and independent. But also you're sweet, loyal and gentle. When you smile you make me happy, when you cry all I want to do is comfort you and make it all better. You're outgoing, brave and just totally perfect." He finished dramatically.

Toph tried to keep her cool her legs felt like jelly, she thought she was going to burst.   
_Keep your cool Toph… _she thought warningly.

"Can I talk to the bird?" Sokka smiled and reached his arm out letting the tiny creature jump on to his finger; her brought the bird over to Toph and let her hold it. She looked so peaceful and sweet, he was in awe.

Toph whistled lightly and giggled when the bird replied, she kissed the top of its head and whistled again. 

"What did it say?"

"Well…she asked me if I loved you." Sokka's heart almost came loose, he turned red and swallowed.

"A-And what did you say?" Toph looked at him the bird was perched gently on two fingers.  
She smiled and grabbed his color pulling him down and planting a big fat kiss on his cheek. Of coarse Toph was a little off and her lips ended up on the corner of his mouth. The two blushed fiercely, and fidgeted in the warm sunlight.

"So…yeah I think you get it." Sokka nodded. The bird chirped. 

"What did she say now?" Toph asked trying to break the silence.

"Well she told me to do this." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "And she told me to tell you I love you too."

Toph nodded she was speechless. The bird jumped from where it was on Sokka's shoulder and flew off.

"Well we should head back." Toph suggested and started walking back. Sokka smiled and whispered something to the bird.

"Thanks for the birdsong."

Okay I hope you guys liked that, it was fun to write! Anyways thanks again to _Winnie Beatles _for lending me this awesome idea I hope it meets your standards.


End file.
